


Close Your Eyes And Listen

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mastrubation instruction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “Place your right hand on top of your chest,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, placing his hand on top of his bare chest and Magnus smiled. “Good. Can you feel your heartbeat fastening?” asked Magnus and Alec’s heart skipped a beat when he said that, nodding. “Good, breathe in and out, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec parted his lips, his breathing a bit ragged already. “Your heart is speeding up so much, isn’t it?” asked Magnus.





	Close Your Eyes And Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Back with more porn, how awesome! XD

''So, um, what do you want me to do?'' asked Alec as he laid down against the mattress as he was told and he swallowed thickly as he watched Magnus. Both of them were naked, stripping each other during the little hot make out session they had, until Magnus said that he wanted them to try a little bit of different approach in the bedroom. Alec didn't know what he had in mind, but he was eager to learn, like always, heart beating against his chest as he was laying down, looking over at Magnus, and hoping that he would soon be joining him on top of him. Instead, Magnus slowly crawled away, going to the other side of the bed and Alec prompted himself up onto his elbows and he frowned in disappointment. ''You won't be joining me?'' asked Alec with a little pout and Magnus chuckled.

“In a moment, darling,” said Magnus with a little wink as he positioned himself on the bed, crossing his legs as he sat quite far from Alec, who was now still pouting, but in the end decided to go along with it and laid back down. “For now, just lay there, make yourself comfortable for me,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, swallowing thickly as he tilted his head to the side a little bit, so that he would be able to see Magnus better and the warlock gave him a little smile. “Good boy, spread your legs a bit more,” ordered Magnus and Alec did as he was told, the little praise making his stomach burn with sweet anticipation and Magnus grinned.

“So, um, what do I-I do now?” stammered Alec, biting into his lower lip. Magnus was watching over his with hungry look in his eyes as Alec was lying there completely naked, semi-hard, all on display for Magnus to see and he nervously grabbed onto the sheet, wanting to cover up himself, but at the same time, it was turning him on that Magnus was watching him like this. Magnus smiled when he saw Alexander’s flush on his cheeks and he gave him a little wink.

“For now, just breathe,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. “Close your eyes, darling,” said Magnus, his voice soft and calm, making Alec smile as his eyes slowly fluttered shut and Magnus smiled when he saw that Alec was doing as he was told. “Now,” said Magnus and took in a deep breath. “I want you to listen to my voice, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded. “And do what I say, if there’s something you don’t like, we can skip it, okay?” said Magnus and Alec nodded, heart thumping a bit faster.

“Okay,” panted Alec.

“Good boy,” said Magnus again and Alec’s cock twitched. Magnus noticed that and a little devious smile spread across his lips. “You like this, don’t you?” asked Magnus, whispering almost and Alec swallowed thickly. “Me praising you?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded again, because it turned him on so, so much, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he grabbed the sheets tighter and Magnus smiled. “Now I want you to touch yourself a little bit,” said Magnus and he chuckled when he saw Alec cupping his hardening member. “Hmm, no, not there yet,” said Magnus and Alec let out a little muffled groan of disappointment. “Be a good boy and you’ll be rewarded loads later,” said Magnus with a teasing chuckle at the end.

“Okay,” said Alec and slowly dropped his hand down, his cock aching to be touched and he then licked is lower lip. Where did Magnus want him to touch himself then? Alec’s imagination was already running wild and he spread his legs a bit wider apart, making Magnus smirk. “Where should I, um, touch myself then?” asked Alec.

“Impatient, are we?” asked Magnus. “Place your right hand on top of your chest,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, placing his hand on top of his bare chest and Magnus smiled. “Good. Can you feel your heartbeat fastening?” asked Magnus and Alec’s heart skipped a beat when he said that, nodding. “Good, breathe in and out, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec parted his lips, his breathing a bit ragged already. “Your heart is speeding up so much, isn’t it?” asked Magnus.

“Y-yeah,” whispered Alec, his throat dry as he swallowed thickly again, licking his dry lips and Magnus smiled.

“So honest, good boy,” said Magnus and then smiled. “Now slide your hand lower, down your stomach,” said Magnus, Alec slowly sliding his hand lower, fingertips tickling against the skin there, chest falling and raising much faster then and Magnus smiled. “Yes, just like that,” said Magnus and took in a deep breath. “Touch your thighs with your other hand, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec took in a sharp breath. “Spread your legs even wider, God, yes, Alexander,” said Magnus, reminding himself that he needed to have some self-control if he wanted to get through this.

“Like this?” asked Alec, opening his eyes, dropping his head to the side, pressing his fingers into the sensitive skin on his thigs, slowly grazing nails against the skin, hips buckling as he was rock hard by then and Magnus’ mouth watered when he saw Alexander’s cock, laying hot and heavy against his stomach.

“Mmm, so hard for me already,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“C-can I?” asked Alec, ghosting his hand over his hard cock, but Magnus shook his head.

“Not yet,” said Magnus, his own breathing now a lot faster than before and Alec mewled as he was thrusting his hips up in the air, but then managed to get himself under control and was looking at Magnus, who was now smiling back at him. “Cup your balls, gently,” whispered Magnus and Alec did just as he was told, hips buckling even more as his other hand was fisting the bedsheets then again. “Mmm, so good, you’re dripping so much precum, darling,” commented Magnus and Alec cursed.

“S-shit, Magnus I-I want, please, I-” he begged, throwing his face to the side as his hand was again ghosting over his hard member. He needed to touch himself, if not he was going to explode. Magnus moaned softly again when he saw that Alec’s cock was twitching again and he finally decided to show some mercy and he licked his lower lip.

“Slowly touch yourself,” ordered Magnus. “Slowly run your thumb over the head, get your cock nice and wet for me,” said Magnus and Alec shuddered, slowly rubbing his thumb over the head, spreading precum all over his cock and finally, finally wrapped his fingers around it, Magnus groaning and Alec looked over to him. Magnus was stroking himself as well and that was the hottest thing Alec had ever witnessed. “S-stroke yourself slowly, Alexander,” ordered Magnus. “I’ll count how fast you can go, understood?”

“Mmm, okay,” said Alec and dragged his teeth over his lower lip as he braced himself, stroking himself to the pace Magnus was counting, slowly up to ten. It was far too slow for Alec, his hips buckling like crazy and Magnus’ little chuckles were driving him mad, foot slamming into the mattress as he was trying his best to hold himself back. Magnus was having so much fun to see Alexander like this; reduced into an adorable moaning and groaning mess, swallowing thickly again as he gripped the base of his cock. It was almost too much and he smiled.

“Feeling good?” asked Magnus and Alec eagerly nodded. “Since you’ve been such a good boy, you can stroke yourself a bit faster,” said Magnus and Alec didn’t even hesitate to pick up the pace of his strokes, Magnus chuckling again. “That’s it,” urged him Magnus, moaning out on purpose. “Again, close your eyes, Alexander,” said Magnus and moaned louder, Alec groaning. Magnus wanted him to close his eyes _now?!_

“But, I-I wanna see you-”

“You will, angel, you will,” said Magnus and Alec flushed at the nickname. “Soon,” he promised and Alec in the end slowly let his eyes fall back shut and his cock twitched when Magnus moaned louder then. Alec’s toes were curling as he sped up a bit more and Magnus smiled. “That’s it, Alexander, go faster, yes, yes, yes,” was moaning Magnus softly. “You’re so hard and hot for me, fuck,” he then added, getting himself completely lost into the fantasy, mind drunk on arousal and he slowly spread his own legs, Alec wanting to open his eyes when he heard Magnus’ little mewl.

“W-What are you-”

“You’ll see, soon enough,” whispered Magnus, lubing his finger up and he slowly slipped it inside, smiling. Alec couldn’t see him, but he could already imagine what Magnus was doing and he was holding onto the sheets tighter. “Oh, fuck, Alexander,” escaped past his lips and he groaned as he pushed his finger deeper. “Go faster, yes, just like that, you’re so good, Alexander. Amazing,” whispered Magnus, urging Alec to go faster. “Squeeze your fist a bit more and yes that’s it,” he said, smiling when he was rewarded by Alec’s low and loud moan.

Alec’s hips were moving on their own, fucking himself back into his fist as he was trying his best not to open his eyes and see what Magnus was doing then. His moans were delicious, keeping Alec on the edge, his pleasure building up, and he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Oh, god he was going to come nice and hard for Magnus and-

“Stop touching yourself,” ordered Magnus and Alec groaned.

“H-huh?!” asked Alec. “But I’m-”

“That’s an order, Alexander,” said Magnus huskily and just as he was about to come, Alec dropped his hand to the side, hips buckling like crazy and he arched his back, moaning louder and Magnus laughed breathlessly when he saw Alec, now panting, lifeless against the bed, while his cock was straining, painfully hard. “That was so hot, holy shit, Alexander,” commented Magnus, and Alec’s eyes widened when he opened his eyes when he saw Magnus, his legs spread open, fingering himself and Alec was _dead._

“Magnus,” stammered Alec and looked over at Magnus, who smiled.

“Hmm?” replied Magnus and then arched his back when he finally hit it, laughing breathlessly when he saw Alec’s hungry gaze. “Patience, my dear,” whispered Magnus and swallowed thickly. “Touch yourself more for me,” ordered Magnus and Alec nodded, slowly stroking his cock and he extended out his leg, which then gently nudged against Magnus’ and Alec shook. Even just a little touch like that was enough to make him moan louder.

“I-I can’t, please-”

“Fuck it,” cursed Magnus as he couldn’t wait much long. He decided he was prepped enough and he quickly crawled over to Alec, who smiled as Magnus straddled his legs, taking his cock into his own hands then, slowly stroking him as he literally attacked his lips, licking himself into Alexander’s hot and eager mouth, tongues and teeth clashing as they both moaned, Alec’s fingers in Magnus’ hair, pulling his down, closer, mewling when he felt himself twitching in Magnus’ hand and he shuddered as Magnus pulled him back.

“Ride me?” asked Alec eagerly and Magnus grinned.

“Your wish is my command, Alexander,” said Magnus, reaching for the bottle of lube, quickly lubing Alexander’s cock and Alec bit into his lower lip when Magnus slowly started sliding down his cock, going nice and steady, Alec gripping into Magnus’ hips and the other threw his head when Alec was finally inside of him, hard and throbbing, Magnus taking in fast, shallow breaths and he smiled when he saw Alec checking up on him if he was okay. “I’m fine… mmm, more than fine,” he said and leaned down to place a kiss on top of those pouty lips.

“G-good,” panted Alec, cradling Magnus’ face to press a kiss on top of his lips and he then took in a deep breath. “M-move whenever you’re ready,” whispered Alec, holding Magnus’ face, who gave him a little wink and slowly raised himself up.

Magnus was beautiful as he moved up, bouncing up and down Alec’s cock. One hand was on Alec’s neck, not squeezing, but pressing him down, Alec grinning. So, Magnus was in charge and he didn’t want to have it any other way, whimpering when Magnus had gotten a bit tighter around him. “You can move too,” whispered Magnus, fucking himself on Alec’s cock and that was all that Alec needed.

Alec buried his fingers into Magnus’ sides tightly as Magnus held himself up on his knees, Alec thrusting up and him, Magnus moving to match up with his thrust and he arched his back as Alec kept changing angles, finally hitting Magnus’ prostate, who groaned and his head fell forward, holding himself on Alec’s chest, moaning against his lips, Alec’s thrusts getting faster and erratic. Both were so, so close, moaning, moving together as one.

“Yes, yes, Alexa…. Fuck me, yes, faster, oh God,” was chanting Magnus over and over again.

Alec was biting on his lower lip. He wanted to last for as long as he could, but the pleasure was building up, Magnus’ hand around his own cock again and he was stroking himself fast while Alec was fucking into him with nice and steady pace, getting tighter around Alec, who was moaning Magnus’ name over and over again.

“Magnus, Magnus, so good, I can’t-”

“Just a bit more,” urged him Magnus, wanting them to come together and Alec nodded, catching his breath as he was still pounding into Magnus, who was barely holding himself up at that point, his legs shaking like crazy. Alec crushed their lips together, Magnus biting into Alec’s lower lip, sucking onto it and at one particular thrust, Alec was able to hit much deeper than before, catching him of guard and he moaned loudly, practically screaming then.

“Holy fuck, Magnus, I-”

“I’m coming, I’m coming, Alexander, oh it’s too much, fuck. Come for me, please, Alexander… fill me up, _God-_ ” moaned Magnus, biting into his lower lip as he sank down onto Alec’s cock and came with a loud yelp of Alec’s name, who was pushed over the edge himself, coming harder than ever, arms wrapping around his boyfriend, holding him into his arms as he was riding out his orgasm, Magnus moaning loudly as he felt Alec coming, not minding the sticky mess between them one bit and he closed his eyes as he collapsed on top of Alec in the end, who was still seeing stars and beyond, Magnus breathing hard, not being able to catch his own breath for a while then.

“ _Fuck,_ ” commented Alec as he was pretty much deceased and Magnus giggled.

“Mm-hmm,” whispered Magnus as he was still laying on top of Alec, who was now kissing him softly, kissing his nose, cheeks, eyelids, then finally kissing his lips, going down to his neck and Magnus was softly laughing, enjoying the way Alec was taking care of him after making love, happily relaxing in his arms until Alec gained back enough strength to sit up properly and Magnus rolled onto his side.

“You’re a genius,” whispered Alec, cheeks bright red. He liked this new thing Magnus wanted them to try and Magnus smiled.

“So I’ve heard,” whispered Magnus back and pecked Alec’s lips, before slowly sitting up and he looked over to the bathroom. “I’ll go prepare us a bath,” he said and slowly stood up, feeling quite tired on his legs and Alec was fast to join him in.

“Second round in the bath tub?” whispered Alec into his ear and Magnus was just laughing as he dragged him into the bathroom, but a long kiss on his lips was a strong promise of the second round, Alec happily sighing as he was dragged into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
